Those Headcanons
by SkittlesAreAwesome
Summary: Headcanons I wrote for the page I admin. Multiple pairings and genres. Enjoy! T cos I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I've been AWOL for ages, I know. I'm sorry! These are headcanons I wrote for the page I admin, who I will link in the last chapter. There's 6, I split them up :L Hope you enjoy, and review! These are a mixture of OCs and real ships,, most of them are fluffy and cute, some are a little sad and angsty.

I don't own anything you recognise...

* * *

><p>Neville first met Hannah in the greenhouse. He was doing an extra credit project, and spent most of his free time there. One day, Hannah was there. She took great delight in examining the plants Neville had grown, and from that moment on, Neville knew he would never love anyone as much.<p>

* * *

><p>When Harry asked Luna to Slughorn's Christmas party, he told everyone it was because she was the only person that he liked that wasn't related to his best friends and was unlikely to try and slip him a love potion. But, when Harry kissed her under the magical mistletoe that appeared as he walked Luna back to her common room, he knew that wasn't the real reason.<p>

* * *

><p>Cho used to go early to the DA meetings, so she had time to practise and something to take her mind off Cedric. She always got the feeling of being watched as she entered the Room of Requirement. A few weeks after she first got this feeling, she found the Room already open. Inside, she found a better distraction from Cedric than practise. Inside, she found a man that loved her. Inside, she found Seamus Finnigan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver sat in the common room late at night, trying to think of new plays for Quidditch. He did not notice the time, nor did he notice that the whole of Gryffindor had gone to bed, bar him. He did not notice someone come down the stairs from the girls dormitory. He did not notice as she came up behind him. He did notice, however, when she leant forward and whispered 'Boo!' in his ear.

"Arrrgghh!" Oliver turned round and glared at the girl, recognising her to be Star, a pretty sixth year.

"Oh, did I scare you Oliver?" She said innocently. Star ruined the innocent facade by giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh shut up" Oliver mumbled, before kissing her.

* * *

><p>Fred looked at George and grinned.<p>

"Three... Two... One" They each dumped the bowls full of water balloons - a muggle invention they had become quite fond of - over the banister at the top of the stairs. A loud scream resonated from underneath them. Giggling to themselves, they looked over into the murderous eyes of...

"Kenzie" George gasped, staring at the girl that already had her wand out.

"Oh, whoops, you'd better go talk to her George, I'm off to see Angelina" Fred called over his shoulder as he ran away.

"Brilliant" George muttered."Kenzie, don't do anything you'll regret!" he shouted as he descended the stairs.

"I will not regret this George!"

"Are you sure? Are you sure you won't regret horribly mutilating the most gorgeous Beater Hogwarts has ever seen?"

"Nope, because I'm not going to hurt Fred... yet"

"You wound me!"

"And you dumped water on me!"

"Oh... true"

"Oh, come here!" Kenzie grabbed George's arm and pulled him towards her, hugging him before kissing him. She then detached herself and walked off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Oi! You got me all wet!" George shouted after her.

* * *

><p>"Prongs! Oi! James!" James surfaced from staring at Lily across the table.<p>

"What, Moony?"

"Look at Sirius" Sirius was sat staring at Lily's best friend, Bec, as James had been staring at Lily.

"Ooooh, Pads, looks like someone's got a crush!" said James.

"What? Shut up James, keep staring at Lily" Sirius said, not taking his eyes off Bec.

"Come on, we've got a free period" Remus announced, standing up, "I'm going to the library"

"Could've guessed" Sirius muttered, waving him off, still not looking away from Bec.

Sirius pretended to do his homework while sneaking glances at Bec. James did the same, looking at Lily. They looked up at the same time, and noticed the girls were gone. "Where are they?" Sirius asked. James was about to answer, but a voice came from behind them:

"Where are who?" Sirius started, recognising Bec's voice.

"Ummmm... noone" James said, turning to see Lily.

"Oh, okay, we'll leave you to 'noone' and go to Hogsmeade on Saturday on our own"

"WAIT!" Sirius and James said together."Yes?" Lily inquired, turning back."Would you like us to - y'know, escort you to Hogsmeade?"

"Do you mean 'Do we want to go with you?'?" The boys nodded pitifully."Okay, see you Saturday in the Great Hall!" Bec said, before both her and Lily left.

"Well..." Sirius started, "We have dates!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Some slash in this one, review!

* * *

><p>Draco was never happy after he was made to marry Astoria. He'd always known he had no choice. As Draco's engagement was announced to the wizarding world, another was announced too. The much anticipated engagement of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Draco had been angry, not that the PotterWeasley wedding would be more publicized than his own, but that he finally realised he could never get her back. After the way he had acted towards her after the war, was there really any wonder?

Draco sat, alone, on a bench in a muggle park, facing a fountain. He wasn't sure which park, all he knew was that it was the one Ginny had taken him to, so many years ago. He looked down at his left hand, at the expensive wedding band that was still there. Draco removed it, and threw it into the fountain. He watched, satisfied as the ripples it made ran across the surface of the water. Someone sat beside him, twisting their own wedding ring.

"I knew it'd never last" Draco said, watching as another ring was removed and thrown, as he had his own, into the fountain.

"Next time, tell me" Ginny spoke quietly.

Draco looked across at her, and found him staring into eyes filled with, not sadness for the end of her marriage to the chosen one, not regret, but hope for the future.

He knew the same look was reflected in his own, and wondered if they both hoped for the same thing.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on a rock by the lake, thinking about what had just happened. He'd broken up with Ginny; he had to. He hated pretending, and every touch, every kiss with Ginny was a lie. Ginny hadn't seemed too bothered - until she told Ron. He'd gone ballistic, and Harry was lucky to have escaped with his life. Which was why he was out her, alone, thinking. At least he thought he was alone.<p>

"Well, Potter, I heard you broke up with the girl Weasley"

"Shove off Malfoy"

"Ooooh, nasty looking black eye, I'd go to Madam Pomfrey"

"Were you just nice?"

"Why'd you break up with her? She's pretty enough"

Harry leant forward and kissed Draco quickly, leaving Draco speechless as Harry began to walk back up to the castle.

"That's why, Malfoy"

* * *

><p>Draco looked across at the new Slytherin transfer. JohnnaNicole, Draco recalled her name. Blaise Zabini kicked him under the table.<p>

"You're staring at the new girl" he hissed "Remember, Malfoy's don't stare"

"I wasn't staring anyway" Draco huffed.

"Ooookay, I believe you" Blaise said, smirking, as he turned back to talk to delivered a perfect Slytherin glare to the back of Zabini's head, and then turned back to look at JohnnaNicole again. She's really very pretty, Draco mused, therefore a lot more worthy of my time than Blaise Zabini and Pansy 'Pugface' Parkinson. And with that thought, Draco got up and went over to and her friends looked up at Draco as he approached.

"Yes?" she asked disinterestedly.

"I've decided you're worthy of my time. Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 7" Draco said, rather pompously, before exiting the Great Hall.

At seven on the dot, Draco Malfoy stood before the door to the Room of Requirement. He guessed JohnnaNicole was already in there, or else it was Blaise being a jerk, as per. Entering, he found her sitting in an armchair, in front of a fire. She heard him, and stood. Walking towards him, she pressed her lips against his for a second then brushed passed him, leaving a note in his hand. Draco opened it:

You may find me worthy of your time but I don't find you worthy of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - More slash...

* * *

><p>The first summer after Fred's death, the Weasleys, plus Harry, Hermione and Teddy, spent it together, in the Burrow. A few days into this visit, Harry found George by the family Quidditch pitch, staring up at the sky. Harry touched his shoulder, and George looked at him.<p>

"Yes, Harry?" George said without emotion.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, thankyou"

This went on for days, until, a week or so before Harry was due to leave, George began to speak.

"He knew everything about me Harry. Even if I didn't tell him, he knew. Most of my secrets died with him. Except one. Not even Fred knew."

"What was it?"

"How I felt - feel - for you"

"And how is that George?"

"I love you Harry" Harry pressed his lips to George's.

George was the happiest he had been for a long time.

* * *

><p>Ever since that slap in their third year, neither Hermione nor Draco could forget about each other. Of course, for Hermione it was that he irritated her, but for Draco it was something more...<p>

When the war had finished, and families were crying over their lost loved ones in the Great Hall, Hermione sat by the lake. She cried, on her own, for Remus and Tonks, for Fred, for Colin Creevey, even for Severus Snape. She didn't notice someone sit beside her until the tears and sobs had subsided and an arm was placed around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" was whispered in her ear, and she jerked away, recognising the voice of her tormentor for so long.

"Go away, Malfoy! Can you not leave me alone even n-mmph!" Draco placed his hand over Hermione's mouth, muffling her shouting which was disturbing the grieving families and friends in the Hall. Hermione began to sob again, and collapsed into Draco. As Draco wrapped his arms around her, he realised he never wanted to let her go. He never did.

* * *

><p>Draco wrenched the door to the nearest compartment open as he dragged his trunk in. He didn't notice it was already occupied.<p>

"Ummm, hey!" Draco jumped.

"When did you get here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was in here to start with..." the girl trailed off.

"Hmmm..." the girl raised her eyebrows, and Draco continued, "I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince and all that"

"Emma. Emma Mcmo" she answered - Emma's - short answers intrigued Draco. Emma seemed uncaring that she was in the presence of the Slytherin Prince. He thought he liked it. Draco had found someone that didn't care about his status, unlike Pugface Parkinson. He sat down next to her, too close. She moved away. He moved closer. She moved away. This went on until there was nowhere for Emma to move away to, unless she stood up. Draco smirked, and wrapped his arms around Emma, pulling her closer, before pressing his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius was bored. He didn't even know why he'd come to the library - oh wait, he did. Remus had made him, and used the one thing he knew Sirius couldn't refuse as blackmail - a chance to see Nihira. Remus was the only one who knew about Sirius' crush on her, and noone else was about to. But, Sirius couldn't pass up and opportunity to see her. He looked down at the book again (hey, he didn't want to be obvious!), and swiftly gave up as his head started to ache. Sirius looked up to see Nihira gone. Dejectedly, he picked up his books to leave - but a note fell out of one:

Stop staring and just ask me out already!

I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday, okay?

Nihira xxx

Sirius practically bounced back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>Hermione loved the Forbidden Forest. It was the only rule she actually wanted to break, going into it. It was peaceful, and, if she was lucky, she would see some of it's inhabitants, like the centaurs, and, once, a unicorn. This time, however, there was an entirely different creature.<p>

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

"I always come here Granger"

"No, I always come here"

"No, I do"

"No, I do"

"I do"

"I do"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I DO!"

"I ALWAYS COME HERE, DRACO MALFOY, AND NOT ONCE HAVE YOU EVER BEEN HERE!"

"I know, I normally wear my invisibility cloak" Hermione looked at him speechless, "What? Potter's not the only one that can have cool stuff"

"Okay?"

"Right, I'm leaving, see you around Granger" And with that, he was round at the rock where she always sat, Hermione saw a little carving. Bending down to look closer, she read:

"Hermione, meet me here next week? DM" with a little heart around it.

Smiling to herself secretly, Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't wait for next week.

* * *

><p>Draco and Saloni were having one of their famous rows. Noone knew what made each hate the other so, but they did, and it made for good entertainment, watching them at each others throats.<p>

"Complete imbecile!" Saloni screeched.

"How am I? Stupid woman!" Draco roared back. Spectators were disappointed. Looked like it wouldn't be much fun today. The pair carried on for a while, throwing tame insults at each other. By the end, a lot of the crowd was leaving; it was boring.

But then, as she was walking away, Saloni turned and shouted something at Draco.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Draco shouted back. Many of the remaining spectators fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Last one for now :)

* * *

><p>Draco's face was plastered with the usual smirk as he did his rounds, hoping for a Gryffindor or even a Hufflepuff to scare or take points off. He heard a noise coming from the library, and entered. The door clicked shut behind him, and Draco's smirk faded as he found he couldn't see anyone.<p>

"Hello?" he called.

"Yes?" a voice called back.

"Where are you?"

"Here" said a voice next to him, making Draco jump, "Calm down Malfoy..."

Draco lit his wand and held it up to where the voice had come from. He came face to face with the new student.

"Hello Draco!" she said brightly.

"Umm... Hui, what are you doing up this late?"

"Waiting"

"What for?" Draco said slowly, beginning to question her sanity.

"You" Hui said simply, before getting up, pressing her lips swiftly to Draco's and leaving. Draco stood speechless, until he heard the door shut. He waited a few moments, before walking towards the door. Draco pulled it. He pushed it. He twisted the handle. It wouldn't open.

"Hui!" he shouted, before sitting in a conveniently placed chair. Looked like he was stuck for the night.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Saunders!"<p>

Josie turned to face the voice.

"Yes?" all she saw was ginger hair before an exited face appeared before her.

"You know there's the Yule Ball coming up?" Ron asked.

"Yes..." Josie said, waiting for Ron to get to the point.

He flushed bright red and stuttered:"We-well, do you- well, y'know, want to g-go with me?"

By this time, Josie's blush rivaled even Ron's!

"Yes!" She grinned, before Ron picked her up, spun her round and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Okay, see you!" Ron raced off, still red in the face, and Josie smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for the Yule Ball.

* * *

><p>"George!" someone shouted across the Quidditch pitch at him, but he carried on swinging the Beater's bat.<p>

"GEORGE! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" George turned.

"Why? I'm annoyed Hazel!" George had been banned from the Quidditch team.

"There's no reason to take it out on the poor innocent tree!" George looked at the tree he had been mutilating with the Beater's bat.

"But I can't hurt Umbridge..."

"You could" Hazel said thoughtfully.

"How?" George asked.

"Well, you know those nifflers Hagrid's been showing us? Well, you could put one in her office; it'd call all sorts of chaos!"

"That's... amazing! Thankyou Hazel!" George said, picking her up and swinging her round, before kissing her full on the lips.

"Well, it was nothing really" Hazel said shyly, looking a little flustered.

"Thankyou! I'm going to find Fred and Lee - we need to plot!" George shouted, running back towards the castle, leaving Hazel, pink-cheeked but happy, with a very angry tree.

* * *

><p>AN - Hope you liked my little headcanons :) My page is www (dot) facebook (dot) com / pages / Give-her-HELL-from-us-Peeves / 189874277749623  
>Obviously without the spaces and instead of the (dot) a .<br>Hope you enjoyed, some of these were a little different for me :) There'll be a (my first) all dialogue fic up soon :)  
>Review!<br>Becca xxx


End file.
